


The New Position

by yesIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesIam/pseuds/yesIam
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY Tracy7307!  Your words were; pedagog, curriculum, and detention.  Bit hard to put into a short fic.  I wrote this days ago and thought I better post before I forgot!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, you have to be joking?”

“No, Potter, definitely no. I look fabulous in teaching robes, don’t you think?”

“Merlin, Draco, you’d look brilliant in a sack. That’s not the point.”

“Well, what is your point then, Harry?”

“I don’t know! I mean, replacing Snape…”

“Professor Snape.”

“Shove it up your arse.”

“Oh, by all means continue, Potter.”

“I don’t see you as the same pedantic, narrow minded, obstinate prick Snape was!”

“Oooo, pedantic! Been reading my journal again?”

“Wanker!”

“Prat.”

“I shall make a fabulous Potions professor, if I do say so myself!”

“Of course you will, love. It’s just that I hope you won’t become – um – stuffy, is all.”

“STUFFY?!”

“Er – ”

“STUFFY! I can’t believe you said that!”

“Well – err – it just seems rather boring, Draco. Deciding on a curriculum, and wiping snotty noses, supervising detentions. Pretty soon you’ll become what I fear most, love, that snarky bastard of a pedagog Snape!”

“You take that back!”

“Draco...”

“Shut it, you! You are never sticking your cock up my arse again!”

“Draco…”

“Oh no, Potter, I am taking my dull, snarky pedagog arse and going upstairs!”

“And see if I play detention with you next week!”

~Fini~


End file.
